One last chance to get what is mine
by StarChildWriter
Summary: How will Elisabeth respond to the freedom offer made by Count Von Krolock? Will she pay the price? How is Der Tod going to meddle the situation?
1. Prolog

**Neither Tanz der Vampire or Elisabeth belong to me. **

**Author's note: I shouldn't be uploading a new story since I still didn't finish Feeling Lucky (that will still be my priority), but I had the idea, and I just couldn't let it locked in my head. Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S: In my head, I imagine Der Tod as the androgynous Uwe in the Original Vienna version.**

* * *

Prolog

She didn't know why she accepted the invitation. He was fearful and quite charming at the same time. They've met at one of those crowded ballrooms that she hated. She liked the dancing, but did not enjoy to be watched by strangers that thought they knew everything about her. When in fact no one understood her, no one but…

Somehow, in that particular night, Count Von Krolock managed to share a dance and some sarcastic comments with her. People didn't usually amuse her, and yet, it didn't took much for her to realize that he wasn't human.

Then, after a week, she received one letter of his inviting her to his castle. And here she is, feeling curiosity for the first time in so many years.

-Your visit, has been a great delight so far, your Majesty.

-A friend of mine should call me by my name, Elisabeth. Can I take your friendship as certain, Your Excellency?

-Nothing would please me more at this very moment.

-But I do demand to be aware of your intentions, as a friend.

-I have an offer for you. You are a clever woman, Elisabeth, probably noticed my nature.

-Yes, but I'm not sure about what are you.

-I'm a vampire.

-Like from "A Tale by Lord Byron"?

-Actually it was written by John William Polidori. But yes, it's almost the same thing.

-And what can you offer to the Empress of Austria?

-Her freedom.

The intensity of these words hit her.

-You would be free from duties and ancient lies. No more rules, no aging issues, you would be this pretty forever. And you would never have to worry about death.

Not worry about death? If only the Count knew.

-No more death?

-Not for you. Freedom is a gift, but it comes with a price,

-And what it would take?

-Your blood. And you will have to sacrifice the sunny days and other things.

-I don't know how to respond.

-You don't have to. Not now. Come back in a month. Stay in my castle during some days and then give me your answer.

-Even if it is a no?

-Either way you have to come back, so I can show you my particular collection of Heinrich Heine, it would be a pity if such a faithful admirer of his didn't get to read it.

-You collect Heinrich Heine?

-Of course, we used to be friends.

-Can't you show me some of his poems now?

-I have to find them first, it's a huge library.

Someone in the shadows wasn't enjoying this meeting. Count Von Krolock had represented defiance to his job for a long time now. Everyone has to die. Specially her! Tod would never allow someone to take his Elisabeth. Tod would always fight for the one that belonged to him.

* * *

It really nice when people participate and give their opinion about you story, so please review.


	2. Throwing the dice

Chapter 1: Throwing the dice.

He always knew that he was going to win in the end, that Elisabeth would be his, eventually. He hated how she made him wait, and now the wait could last forever thanks to that vampire lord. For years Von Krolock had defied his job, gave immortal existence to some people. Der Tod didn't like vampires, they killed a lot of people, but themselves escaped the inevitable! But he never actually hated them, not until now. Krolock was meddling in Tod's plans, not on purpose since they never met personally, but he was trying to steal the only thing Der Tod ever longed for. There was no way Der Tod was going to let him steal Elisabeth from him, it was already enough the fact that she married Franz Joseph.

How is he going to interfere? He couldn't do it in person, defying Elisabeth would probably make her do the wrong thing to prove herself she didn't need him, besides he needed and wanted to play with Krolock's emotions. Someone else had to be meddled in the situation, but it couldn't be a human, it must be someone not afraid of him, someone even mad at him, it should be Sarah!

Der Tod knew Sarah was resentful from the fact Krolock drank her blood and never went after her, she felt disposable. He needed to make her go back to that castle and face the Count, a big confusion should happen, then Elisabeth would see the big mistake she is going to do. Tod didn't decide yet the better way to play the Sarah card, but she was going to be useful.

It has been 20 years since Sarah was turned into a vampire. She traveled with Alfred around the Europe, they spend a lot of time in Viennese, and now they are living in Paris, Alfred is studying a lot at Sorbonne, and Sarah is taking ballet classes. It was kind hard, since they only had the night to seize these opportunities, but it was working, they had a pretty good life. Sarah had killed a Baroness, and stolen both her fortune and name, but not her history, a new place, a new life to be lived.

It wasn't going to be easy to convince her to travel with him and help ruin the Count's plans, but he knew that somehow she wanted a closure to the midnight ball story. And now he was sitting in her living room, legs crossed and waiting for her return from her "dinner".

-Ah-ah-ah.

She arrived.

-Ah-ah-a….AHHH! Who the hell are you?

-Hello Baroness De Lake, or should I say Miss Chagal?

-How do you know my real name?

-I know a lot about you, Sarah.

This man was really weird, she wasn't even sure if he was a man. He had no heartbeat, but he is no vampire. His hair is so pretty, blonde and full, he is somehow delicate and creppy at the same time. She was feeling threatened.

-Who are you?

-I will be strict at you, I won't hide who I am. You are in the presence of Der Tod.

He rise up and did a mocking reverence.

-You are Death?

-You know very well I'm not a man.

Somehow she believed him.

-That's not possible! What do you want from me?

-I kind need your help.

-How could I help Death? Do you want me to kill…

-No, I don't need you to kill anyone. I need your help to defeat the Count Von Krolock.

That hit her hard. She immediately sat on the couch, if she still had a breath she would have a hard time trying to control it now. After so many years, how could she feel so affected? The Count! His name cause her to shiver. How dared Der Tod bring her past back? She had move on, she wanted to believe it.

-How you dare to ask me so?

-Sarah, I know…

-You know nothing! I have nothing to do with that man. Nothing!

She was facing the other side of the room.

-And yet you want to face him. I know you want to throw in his face that you don't need him. You want him to feel sorry, to know you are not like his other victims.

-Enough! I don't care about him.

Now there was sadness in her voice, she was about to cry.

-He was important to you. And somehow he still is.

-I doing great on my own.

-I won't disagree with it, but you are still mad at him.

-Why do you want this reunion so much? I don't think you care about my feelings or needs.

-I don't. But I need your help, Count is getting in the middle of my plans.

-And how could I stop him?

She sounded sarcastic.

-I don't know exactly how yet, but once back at the castle you would cause a commotion and…

-I won't return to that castle ever again!

She step out of the couch and tried to appear as strong as she could in his presence.

-I giving a great opportunity to…

-To throw everything I build these last twenty years.

-You are a great actress, Sarah, but deep down you know this life doesn't belong to you.

-Get out!

-Sarah.

-Go!

He started to walk out of the room.

-I will be back.

When she turned around, he was already gone. This wasn't fair! She had spent a hard effort to not think of him. And now, once again, she was enveloped by the shadows. Just the idea of seeing him again, looking in those deep blue eyes, hearing that voice… She craved for that moment and yet hated herself for it. She would never give into his charm ever again. Somehow the idea of a payback pleased her, to prove that she was doing great! She wanted him to feel surprised and motionless before a rich, beautiful and independent Sarah. But Alfred would never agree with this, they haven't talk about the Krolock subject for years. If she got back to that castle it would be alone, she wouldn't put Alfred through all of it again. The decision was hard and tempting.

-Sarah! Are you okay?

Alfred arrived home, if you could call it this way. He wasn't used to see Sarah so upset.

-Is there something wrong? Has something happened?

-I'm fine.

He never knew when she was lying or telling the truth, after so many years he still couldn't figure her mind. But this time he knew something was wrong.

-You know you can trust me.

-But I can't trust myself, what a tragedy.

It was like she wasn't actually seeing him.

-Sarah, look at me. There's nothing to be afraid of, after all we've been through together, there is nothing we cannot face. Look at how much we have accomplished.

-Sometimes I think I have everything, but sometimes it is like nothing, nothing and nothing at all!

-Sarah.

-Something is missing… Don't listen to this nonsense. I'm just really tired and I shouldn't be saying these things. Thank you for being always so very nice to me.

-You should rest then, dear.

-Good day, then.

She retreated to her coffin. She knew she still had issues from her human past to work out, but at what cost?

* * *

**Yes, Sarah is going to be a really important part of this fic, I love her. So nice to have Alfred in this, I really like him, but he is not going to a main character at this, so sorry.**

**Hope you're enjoying and reviews are more than welcomed. Really, think, if you wrote something you would like to know other people's opinion, even if it isn't all flowers, you can help me improve my work, so spend like five minutes and give me an insight about my story, please?**

* * *

**Answering reviews**

queenmedesa

Hi, so very nice of you reading this fic too! Well I love everything Maté does, the man is flawless. I love his Tod and he has a great chemistry with Maya! But I still prefer Uwe, especially in his original Vienna looks, I just love his body language and creppy charm, besides the awesome chemistry between him and Pia (they are meant to be). I don't like to say who is playing the character in the fics, I just did it because of the eventual descriptions that would only match the androgynous Uwe. And if Herbert appears in this, and he probably will, I will imagine him as Maté, how funny that would be? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you are a great reader.

Guest

Thank you so much! Be prepared for some craziness and cuteness. Keep reading!


	3. Déjà vu

The music was so familiar, the hall so dark, surrounded by strange beings everywhere. But it did not matter, she was with him, they were dancing a waltz. He was smiling at her. She must be the cause of it! He had the most gorgeous eyes ever. Count was so refined and the most charming man ever, she felt lucky to be with him, like this could go on forever. Her in his arms forever… The music is getting faster so their steps. She was not sure she could follow the pace. Now the happiness and calm were transmuting into to fear. He twisted her a little bit brutally then when back in his arms he threw her away from him. She did not hit the floor, but Der Tod arms. Her back was lowered. One arm holding her and the other hand cupping her face and then his lips were about to meet hers… This could only mean…

-No! Stop!

Sarah woke up screaming and threw the casket's door open. She started to cry, had been almost 20 years she did not cry. Her hands went to her face as to stop this motion, but it was useless. She felt arms hugging her.

-It's alright, darling, just a bad dream.

-A nightmare!

-What happened?

-It was… I can't say, I'm sorry.

She sounded angry, but with herself instead of him.

-You would feel better if…

-Stop it!- she broke away from his arms- Stop thinking what is best for me, you do not know what's best for me, no one does! It's my life or death to rule for God's sake. I don't want comfort.

-Sarah.

He looked really sad, he was trying his best, and she noticed what she had done. These 20 years with Alfred taught her to be more respectful towards other people (in this case vampires) feelings. He was always so kind, that somehow moved her more now than when she was human.

-I'm so very sorry. Please forgive, I meant no harm.

-I know you never do, it's just the way you are.

-And how can you love me?

Really, how? She toyed with his feelings, rejected him, turned him, and Krolock…

-You can't ask why for love! But I love how different you are. You're impulsive and fun, and has the most charming smile.

He cupped her chin and tried a kiss, but she retreated from him. She avoid his kisses, like she was doing something wrong.

-I can't right now.

-I will go to the university then.

-I'm really sorry. You always try to do the best thing for me.

Does not mean it was the best thing to be done for her though.

-I see you when I get back.

-I will arrive late today, dear.

-Where are you going?

-To a party. A really small one, just to dance a little bit.

He did not like the amount of parties Sarah attended, but once he was a vampire he understood that it was part of what she was like and nothing would change her. This made him admire and fear her at the same time, he always had to worry about her.

-Just take care of yourself.

-I always do.

She felt tired, really tired. Der Tod's visit shook her. Now she was thinking about the Count almost every second, even dreaming about him! But even in her dreams she felt disposable. He did not want her, not anymore. He literally threw her in the arms of the death. Maybe the dream symbolized that he would destroy her once near him. But she was not anymore that fragile little damsel who offered her throat to him! She was his equal now. Once she said she would do anything for him not mattering it would destroy her. Promise kept, she thought. He destroyed her. Somehow she was unable to reach her desires, better, she reached them but they did not please her as they should.

She went to the party, beautiful as always, in less than a minute after she stepped in the place, she was invited to dance. The music was gorgeous, and the dance was fun, from minute to minute she changed the partner without seeing who it was. Various partners to one single song, just like that dream she had so long ago about the midnight ball. Another twist, another man. She could not control her smile if a little laughter behind it. A gloved hand caught hers.

-Enjoying yourself?

-You!

The music changed to a slower one.

-I said I would be back.

-Why so obsessed with me? Or is the Count Von Krolock the target of your obsession?

-Hahhahaha.

His laughter scared her a lot.

-Neither of you, I only care about one.

-Then why bother me?

-Because I need you to get this vampire out of the way.

He twisted her gently, he was a great dancer after all. She was somehow enjoying to dance with him.

-There are plenty of vampires out there.

-But most of them fear the Count, the others avoid him.

-As do I.

-But you crave for that one moment to prove yourself his equal. Not just another victim.

-Are you spying on me?

-I know you, that's all to be said.

-No, there's much more I need to know if you want my help.

-So you are willingly to go with me?

-I did not say that.

-But you desire it more than anything.

He twisted her, and then he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Going with him, that was tempting her, she could not deny it. She needed the closure to move on, to enjoy her so ever wanted freedom. But then she would have to run away. Again. She would break Alfred's heart once more, and this was the first time she cared, he was all she had in those last 20 years. But what kind of life she was offering to them? She was distant to him most of the time, she was distant to herself. Her desires were storming inside of her soul just like when she ran away from her home. She needed her home, she needed a bath.

She left the party much earlier than expected. Sarah walked like she was on a rush, like someone was dying and she needed to arrive soon enough to have time to say good bye. She arrived her house, went to the bathroom as fast as possible, she prepared everything for her bath quickly, but for her it seemed it was taking ages to get it done. She tore her clothes off, like she needed that bath more than anything. This was her passion, her cure.

-Ah-ah- urgh!

She could not manage to sing, she was not relaxed. No singing then. Her sponge was annoying her rather than pleasing. For the first time, bath did nothing for her, she felt nothing. Somehow bath gave her a sensation of power, as stupid as it sounds. It should wash it all away! Like always. She wanted to stop it all inside of her. She did not want to think.

-Frustration is such an odd thing.

-Ah!

Der Tod stood next to her bathtub, looking straight to her face. Thank god she had a lot of foam to cover her up.

-Is there a sign or something that says "Come, let's disturb Sarah's private bath!" No one respects my…

-I did not come here to seduce you or anything like that.

-Do you really think that you are going to stalk me into doing something for you?

-You want to go there again.

-But I do not know your intentions.

He had to speak up about Elisabeth. He wished he did not have to, but he needed Sarah's trust. Convincing her was harder than expected; Von Krolock did not have this hard time to convince her to go to his castle. Maybe history taught her. And back then she had feelings for her stalker.

-I will tell you my reasons then.

-So go to the hall.

-Why?

-I'm not going to have this conversation naked.

They met at the hall, like said. He was sitting in one couch and Sarah sated on a chair in front of it.

-You can start.

-I don't need permission… Alright, I'm going to be straight. I'm in love with Elisabeth, you know her as the Empress of Austria.

-What?! Oh my! That gorgeous woman! So pretty death himself loves her...

-I don't love her because of her beauty. Yes, she is the prettiest woman ever, but she is so much more… This does not concern you, though.

He did not mean to sound too emotional

-And what does Krolock have to do with Your Majesty?

-He offered her freedom like he did to you! -he sounded angry- Freedom means everything to her, and I'm afraid she might accept it.

This was a desperate move, but it was a desperate case after all.

-Then she would be out of your reach.

-Exactly.

-Let's save her then! I will go with you, and prove Krolock he cannot play with Sar… I mean us.

-Of course, us.

-When do we leave?

-Now.

-Right now?!

-I don't think the Count Von Krolock will await for our little visit.

-Alright, I just need to do one thing first. Give me 15 to get ready, I need to pack after all.

She went to her room, packed her bag. And sat at her desk, she never knew why she had one, she never wrote to anyone ever. She did not left a note explaining her departure the other time, but now she had to do it, Alfred deserved it. She had to make it clear for him not to go after her, she need to do this alone, not quite alone. Maybe he would not forgive her for it, but she had to, she needed it more than anything to face the Count, to understand this pain. Once again she was slave of her longings.

-Please forgive me, dear.

-Are you ready?

-No, but it doesn't matter, right?

He nodded.

Say a prayer to all the Gods makes us braver than we are!

* * *

Answering reviews

queenmedesa

I would rather have the Count too, but she did not choose to be with Alfred. There is a popular dictate (at least in my country) that says better one bird in hand than two flying around. And as you can see she has really strong feelings for the Count, lots of surprises to come ; ) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**That's it guys, hope you're enjoying the dramatic Sarah. There's going to be some really interesting interaction between her and Der Tod. Keep reading and review! Always nice to leave the author a compliment or a critic (critics are good they help you improve), please let me know what you think.**


	4. And it was a blue dream

Chapter 4: And it was a blue dream.

-Sarah, I'm home!

He arrived a little later than expected, he bought a beautiful new hair blush for Sarah, expecting to see her smile, she was acting really weird these days, she was not the kind of girl who gave into depression; he loved how she always tried to make the best of the situation. All was so quiet, maybe she did not arrive from the party yet.

-Sarah? Are you home?

After a little walking around the house he found an envelope on top of Sarah's coffin. _"To dear Alfred" _. He opened it to read the letter inside.

_"Alfred,_

_I don't even know how to start writing this, I not really good with writing so I will try my best, alright? And I had very little time to write this._

_First of all this can be a good bye letter, I don't wish for it, but I will understand if you do not want to see me again after all (I hope not). I going to travel, Alfred, I don't know for how long, I won't tell you where to, you must not go after me like you did 20 years ago, please understand is for the best and I need to go through this alone._

_I'm sorry for not having this talk face to face with you, but it would be much harder for me then. If you do not wish to spoke with me again because once more I'm kind of running away, I have one thing to say and that is thank you for everything. You did the most brave thing for me, you faced your fears for me, and I wish I could have been a better companion to you so I could pay off this debt, you always did what you could to comprehend this crazy mind of mine, but at this moment I need… I just need._

_I will come back to Paris, and I hope you're not angry with me by then._

_Good bye, dear._

_Sarah."_

It was like a stake pushed through his heart. Once again she was gone. He noticed that she became more mature with time, this note proved it. At least she was trying to explain her departure, but really did not say much. But Alfred knew, somehow he knew where Sarah was going to. To him, of course, the Count Von Krolock. She did not write it, but he could feel it.

How could she? He tried to be revolted, to think bad things about her, but he could not bring himself to it and would not bring himself to it. She never deceived him, she became more loving towards him over the years, but she never said I love you, he knew she didn't, at least not in the way he wanted her to.

He remembered when they were turned into vampires. First the thrill of freedom and blood thirst washing over than. A slight sparkle of passion running through them, for one moment he thought she finally wanted him too. Once they had feasted on blood, he felt brave enough to go kiss her. But she pushed him away. They had a talk:

-Don't you dare!

-Why not? My Sarah…

He tried to close the distance between them but she would not allow it.

-I'm not your Sarah! We don't have a relationship! I should get back to the castle now.

-Why?

-Count is probably waiting for me.

-Is he? Wait, do you think he is in love with you?

-Well, he is…

-I don't think he cares about you, at least not anymore. He already got what he wanted.

Looking back he could not believe how nasty he was towards her that night, he did not recognize himself while saying those harsh things for her, he somehow believed in them, but he should have been gentler towards her, like he always was.

-That's not true!

-The fact is the morning is coming and we need a place to hide away from the sun, you don't have time to get back there.

He managed to convince her to find shelter that night. But then the other night she insisted again.

-Now I'm going back to the castle, you can come with me if you wish.

-Why are you the one doing all the chasing?

-What do you mean?

-First you ran away from your home in the middle of night. A cold night with dangerous wolfs out there, leaving your family and everything you knew behind.

-I was planning on visit them.

-And they would receive a vampire with open arms?

-I'm still their daughter!

-But your dad isn't the same anymore. He is vampire just like you and me now!

-What? Is he?

-Yes! And you can probably guess who did it.

Alfred felt so much anger those two first nights of vampirism; he never talked to people like this before in his life or after. Once he get to settle down his condition he managed to get back some of his human trades. He despised the Alfred who said those horrible things to Sarah, that was not him, but yes, he was mad back then, he faced a vampire lord, was sexually harassed by his son, bit by the girl he loves, and turned into something he used to hate, of course he wasn't dealing well with the situation, he did all and all for nothing.

-No, that's not possible.

-Yes, because he did not bite you.

He was the first time in his life sarcastic.

-I allowed him to.

-You seemed scared back in the ball.

-The things we want can terrify us. Alfred, there's probably an explanation to all, I…

-Yes! He is a monster who tricked you!

-No, he is not!

-Then why isn't he here? Why are you the one who has to go to him all the time? He does not care about you, other way he would already be here. He bit you, showed you off like a trophy and let you fall in the ground.

-No, he did look out for me.

-That means you know he can come after you if he wishes to. So why don't you just wait and see if he is coming to get you?

-This is stupid.

-No, if you're so sure.

-Alright, I will wait, but just to prove you wrong.

He had to be harsh at her that was the only way to make her understand. And they wait together that night. Seven hours of pure silence that was only occasionally interrupted by Sarah's whispers "he is coming".

-Are you convinced now?

-Maybe he is lost.

-Oh my!

They heard a female voice, and some little moans.

-Did you hear that?

-Yes.

They went to see what was happening. And found a bad surprise.

-Papa! Magda?!

-Sweetie. This is not what… Oh my God, what happened to you?

-So it is true, you became a vampire.

Chagal came closer and grabbed her hands.

-What has he done to you, my poor little Sarah? I failed you. I thought those two were going to save you, but they didn't! I should have not neglected you, but I'm only a man. How could I let that Count steal you away? He kidnapped you under my nose! And now you're ruined…

-No, Papa, I'm fine and better than ever! This is exactly what I wanted!

And Alfred remembered that smile, so innocent and happy, she was indeed happy to be a vampire, she was free after all. But she was really naive to think things were going to be alright back then.

-What? What are you implying?

-He did not kidnap me, I run away to his castle, I wanted to become like this, he didn't force me. He is no monster. You will see, Papa, when he meets me, we can all…

-That's even worse! You are behaving like some… I won't even say the big sin you committed!  
How could you offer yourself to that demon?

-Papa, listen!

-There's nothing more to listen. I loved you, cared about you, protected you and how you repaid me? By throwing everything I gave you in the mud, even dignity!

-How can you say that?! I still love you.

-You ungrateful child, don't want to listen anymore.

Then for the first time Sarah had courage to face her father.

-Like you ever did! You locked me away from the world, imprisoned me! And how about what I just saw? How can you betray mom with Magda? How could you do this to her?

-It's different. I deserve some prize after tolerating Rebecca for so many years.

-I cannot believe this.

She began crying.

-I did what I could for you, but now you are lost forever.

He vanished from there.

-Sarah, dear.

Magda was coming closer next to her with open arms as to offer a hug and Sarah recoiled.

-Don't you dare!

-I did not ask for your father to turn me into this… But that's not important. It must be hard for you, to fight with your father and be abandoned by the Count.

-He did not abandon me.

-Where is he then?

Sarah stayed in silence

-He is man, Sarah. A vampire one, but still a man. Once they are done with you, they threw you away. Thank God, you have this young man who seems to be a nice fellow. Take care of her, Alfred.

Magda walked away. After she was gone, Sarah fell to the ground, supported by her hands and crying. Alfred followed her and hugged her. Her head was resting in his chest.

-Do you really think I was nothing more than food to him?

-Sarah…

Then he got back his senses and his anger was suppressed by the warming need of comforting her. He did not like to see her cry, he would do anything for see her smile. He said nothing, just held her closer. And she said in a tiny voice:

-And yet I do not regret it. All I did.

-It's fine.

-But I'm not just alone now. I have no one to care for me.

-You have me!

-Still?

-Always.

In the beginning of their new life they were pure friends, he could not ask her more than that. They both really needed each other to survive their new condition. And in the first months she was always waiting, waiting for him… But he did not come, and she was sad for weeks when she gave up all the hope. But one night she woke up like nothing happened, smiling bright as she ever did as human. She stole that woman's identity, and enjoyed her non-death the best way she could, after all she was a free bird now.

She never spoke of Von Krolock again. The first years of them together, Alfred begged her a chance. He always proposed to her and she always said no. But one day he managed to convince her. He got on his knees and tried his best with his speech.

-You know I have loved you for the past 10 years.

-Alfred, please not again.

-Sarah you are my friend, my light, my life, doesn't matter what we were and what we are. I know I'm shy, clumsy and coward, not the heroic type. I cannot give you all the wonders in the world, but I can give you a house full of love and caring. I know you don't love me the way I want now, but we can build it, I promise I will spend the eternity trying to make you feel the same way I feel about you.

-And if I never return your feelings?

-Even the little you can give me can be my treasure.

She finally accepted it and he kissed her. But the kiss was so insecure from his part and cold from hers, none of them knew what they were doing. And their engagement has being up for the last ten years and he never managed to marry her like he dreamed to.

Sarah avoided his hugs and kisses all the time. Were they happy together? Alfred never knew how to answer this. He liked being around her, but sometimes even when she was sitting in front of him, she was not there. They were leading two separate lives and occasionally met in their house. He did all he could to understand what she wanted, her thoughts, her soul, but was never able to. He loved her blindly, and in the end once again she was gone.

He did not cry, he did not scream, he just stayed still, looking at the note without reading it again, just staring the last thing Sarah gave him. This was maybe the first time she explained herself to him. It felt weird for him. He knew in his heart where she was going and somehow he didn't feel the urge to stop her, all this years trying to erase that Count from her head turned into nonsense to him. He was never capable of controlling her and now he did not want to.

After all, she was never his to lose.

* * *

**Answering Reviews**

queenmedesa

Your language is similar to mine then, although I can't get a word in Spanish.

For me Sarah is just making some excuses up to see the Count. You know when you have a crush on someone (or actually love the person) and make up the most stupid reasons to see he or she again? And he disappeared without explanation from her life, and "what if" can really torture someone. Plus, once again Sarah is bored with her life and then a supernatural and charming being offers an escape from it, she is intrigued by Death too, something that I plan to explore in the next chapters. Besides if Uwe or Maté invited me on a trip I would not hesitate to accept it.

Wolfs bane wicked

Hello, thanks for the fav! And beautiful saying! I feel bad for Alfred, I almost cried while writing this. I hope you did enjoy this chapter, and keep on reading and reviewing! Wish me luck for the next chapter, I still haven't decided if it's going to have Sisi or not.

* * *

**Hello everyone, sad chapter, I felt really bad when I wrote this. I'm not a Sarah/Alfred shipper, but now writing this fic I kind started to find them cute together, but I still think they were not made for each other. Poor Alfred. I don't know about you, but I'm really anxious to see Sisi's next appearance.**

**So please, help me keep the fic alive and review! I really enjoy to discuss my work or musicals.**


	5. Wondering what it means

Chapter 5: Wondering what it means.

Gosh, Sarah was very bored to be traveling by train, and it was going to be a long trip, there wasn't much to do besides sleeping and thinking, and occasionally make a new victim in the train. Of course she chose the people who were travelling alone and were not very rich, she did not need a big fuss and a murder investigation going on, but even if that happen, surely they would not suspect a pretty young damsel was responsible for such atrocities.

She really wished for some music, but she wasn't going to get that in her personal cabin, she avoided the restaurant wagon. It was annoying how a pretty woman travelling by herself attracted attention. She had no patience for flirting men who came to talk to her; she knew some of them thought she was an easy prey since a girl should not travel by herself. She had to laugh a little before planning to pierce their throats with her teeth.

Maybe if Sarah had kept the engagement ring Alfred gave her, there would not be men disturbing her, but it wasn't right to keep it. He probably did not want her anymore after running away twice. She left the ring on the top of her desk so he could choose its fate.

She was feeling defensive, maybe because somehow she was apprehensive of meeting Count Von Krolock again and playing Der Tod's game. Her face was turned to the window, a petrified gaze in her eyes.

-You should have brought a book.

She turned to see Der Tod sitting on the seat in front of her. Both arms and legs crossed.

-I don't care much for reading. Are you always going to appear out of nowhere?

-Of course, I'm death, I don't have to knock. And seeing how bored you are, I don't think you would mind some company.

-Company is always nice, but nice company is usually rare.

-I should feel a little offended.

She wasn't distressed by his company. He was a very good looking man, although his features were unusual. He had some delicacy on his face. And the way he moved was very graceful. There was something very intriguing and terrifying in his presence for her.

-You don't trust me at all, right?

-It's not very wise to trust someone who wants to use you as bait.

-Then why did you accept it?

-Because I'm tired of playing the victim.

-I think you are feeling lonely.

She gazed down now, like she was about to cry.

-Somehow I always was, but one day I was stupid enough to believe it was over. But what does that have to do with anything?

-Well, you are on the board of an adventure; this is how free spirits like you deal with loneliness.

-I'm just want to fill this hole inside of me, it's like something is missing. I don't feel as free as I should feel.

-Not even with your red boots?

She was wearing them, she wore them last time she run away and was wearing now to find a burst of courage to face it all again. It was silly, and she would take them off before meeting the Count. He could not for one second think she cared. How will he react at the sight of her? Will he allow her to stay in his castle again? Maybe he is going to harm her…

-I will take them off before we reach our final destination. But I don't think the Count will be pleased to see me, what if he…

-He won't. We know very well he plays the perfect gentleman before showing his true intentions.

-Was that supposed to calm me?

-I promise I won't let anything happen to you.

-Alright. Let's pretend I trust that. But even so, I don't understand anything of this. How do you think I can help you get the Empress love?

Then a maleficent came from his mouth. That scared her a little.

-I don't need to conquer something that was always mine. She loves me since she was 15 years old. She fell from the trapeze into my arms. Forever.

-But she is married.

-Just like you love your fiancé.

Alfred. She avoided thinking too much about him and how he probably had reacted to her abandon. Sarah hoped he was fine.

-In the very beginning she tried to love him, but she couldn't, and after all the disappointment he caused her, she doesn't want it anymore. It's kind funny. Promise to love someone till death tears them apart. But I did it even before their wedding.

He giggled a little at his own joke.

-But it is sad to see a broken marriage. Do tell me, if you love her and she loves you, how can it be you're not together?

-Because freedom means more to her than anything. She wants to seize her life the best way she can, I think you can understand very well this feeling. - Sarah nodded, very concentrated in his words –She would do anything to get her freedom, even…

-Let him bite her.

He turned his face to the window, he looked worried, and she felt sympathy for him. He really loved that woman, she could see it.

-Death would be a distant reality from her, it would take much longer for us to be together, of course, considering the very remote possibility of she actually meet true death after becoming one of you. She can't be completely mine in this reality.

-But do you think she would go that far?

-I really don't know.

-But being what you are, don't you get to see the future?

-No, not exactly. It is very complicated to explain how my existence works, Sarah.

She looked down to her hands in her lap, and then suddenly raised her gaze to Der Tod, hoping he would share more of his tale, but instead, he coldly replied her.

-But my relationship with Elisabeth is not of your concern. You settle things with the Count and I deflect the vampirism temptation of her thoughts.

-That sounds like a plan full of flaws.

-Such lack of faith.

-Life is never what we expect… - he raised an eyebrow to her –It can be your plan, but you said yourself you can't predict the future and dealing with them won't be easy.

-It won't, but we have a great shot. You don't use to be this pessimistic.

-When it is about him I have to be. I have to see him for what he really is.

-But you have no idea what he really is.

-I was naive to think I knew everything about a charming stranger after an intense exchange of glances. It was like… - She would not dare to finish this sentence, she would only be fooling herself with her own words -It was nothing but a dream.

And they spend a few minutes in silence. It felt a little uncomfortable for Sarah. But Der Tod hadn't left and she still needed companion.

-Even though I resent him, he gave me what I most wanted in the world, my freedom. That was the deal, but… He made me think he would always be there for me, but once he got what he wanted, I was discarded careless. He did not care or wanted me, I should have known better, but I felt something that made me believe that there was more.

She was opening up to him. He probably wasn't interested in her personal issues, but somehow she needed to let this out before going back to that place. Sarah never really had a friend to share secrets with besides Alfred. But she had to keep a lot from him in order to keep him. She should not mix up complicity for friendship. But at least Tod was the one who would not judge her for her words.

-I need you to be strong, Sarah. I know you can and I hope you will.

She moved from her seat to seat next to him and her hand went to cover his gloved one.

-We will crash this vampire party.

She gave him a reassurance smile, leaving him a little confused. And looking directly to her eyes, he had to admit, she had very bright eyes. She was so full of life even though she was kind of dead. Bonding with the vampire girl was out of plans, but he would not do anything about it in the moment, after all, Sarah Chagal should spare her efforts to face her fate.

* * *

**Answering reviews**

Wolfs bane wicked

Hi, thank you so much! Yes Uwe and Maté are very handsome and I would not hesitate to accept an invitation from them. But I have to admit I'm more obsessed with Uwe, I just want to hug him and touch his hair (I'm in love with his hair, more even in the original Vienna production).

Moonjava

Thanks for putting the fic in your favorites! Very happy! I liked the idea of mixing these two musicals, they have some interesting parallels. Thanks so much for the complement and keep review and let me know what you think so far.

queenmedesa

Poor Alfred indeed, he always trys to do the right thing and gets caught up in other's ambitions.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but inspiration is running away from me lately.**

**This chapter did not have Sisi, but I wanted a chapter that kind did a passage of traveling time, but next chapter is going to be Count Von Krolock and Sisi, crazy to write this one and I will try my best to do it as soon as possible.**

**Please do review! I love reviews, they make it easier for me to write. Ask or suggest anything. Thanks for reading.**


	6. A bottle full of memories

Chapter 6: A bottle full of memories.

She was wandering in the library, all those shelves full of all kinds of books. He did kept his promise and let her read undiscovered material of Heinrich Heine. This place was dark and mysterious, but it did give her lots of inspiration, Elisabeth felt like she could write lots of poems. She needed a desk, paper, ink and a feather. Gladly she didn't take long to find one. She was about to sit down and let her mind flow, but a box on top of the table called her attention. It was a wooden case, had some very interesting details. She opened it, probably there was ink containers or something inside. She was mistaken.

Why was this inside a box? It seemed too much care for a red stole. It could be kept in a drawer of a bedroom. One of her hands raised it and her other hand and eyes were studying the fabric. It wasn't something the Count would wear for sure.

-Have you enjoyed your reading in… Give this to me!

The Count Von Krolock quickly took the stole from her hands, but not in an aggressive way. He looked worried that something could happen to that fabric.

-I apologize. I shouldn't have opened this case.

She tried to tranquilize him.

-I'm sorry if I scared you, but this already has an owner, only one has the right to wear it. - He looked at the fabric with a thoughtful expression in his face –Even though the last time she wore was twenty years ago.

She? There was a woman he cared about? Maybe loved?

-Why doesn't she wear it anymore?

-She stayed here for very little time, and I haven't seen or heard of her during these past twenty years.

-What happened?

She shouldn't have dared to ask. Usually she didn't mind to be insolent, but he was a vampire, he was a dangerous creature, and her Empress status would not save her if she pissed him. Elisabeth didn't think of him as violent and impulsive, actually he always appeared to be a gentleman, but she knew very little about him and should watch her actions around him better. Why did she care to know? It was so weird for her to conceive the idea someone like him would genuinely care for anyone. Not that she thought he was a heartless monster, but the Count Von Krolock seemed a man in great control of his emotions. Keeping an object that reminded him of a woman for so long let her curious. He was an interesting being and somehow she actually wanted to know him.

-She was a free spirit like you, wanted her freedom more than anything. And now she has it. - He approached the desk to put the red stole back in the wooden case. –I shouldn't have overreacted. It is not like she is going to come back to get this.

Did he love her? Was this guilty or something? Elisabeth didn't know and he would not tell her.

-It's very late and I need some rest. Good night, Count.

She left him in the library. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Von Krolock opened the box to catch the red stole and sat in one of his chairs. It still had Sarah smell in it, and it was all she left behind. Give this back to her seemed so pathetic, he knew she wasn't returning. Why would she? She got what she wanted, and now she is the free bird she always dreamed to be. He wondered if she was with that boy, Alfred. The damsel and the knight that came to her rescue together. It seemed more than right.

No one was going to wear this red stole again, he should throw it away, but he couldn't. This was the only thing that reminded him that Sarah wasn't a dream he once had during a cold winter.

He was curious if she still looked like that innocent and sassy girl she once was, or if she had become the femme fatale vampire stereotype. Was she still a child from the star? He would never know and asking himself these questions was masochist. Sometimes he wished she was just another painful memory about one of his victims, but she wasn't not a bit like any other one he met.

* * *

-Would you care for me to escort you to your room, your Majesty?

-Not all.

Herbert walked by her side. It would be easier to talk to him than his father.

-Do you know who she was?

-Whom?

-The red stole's owner.

He stopped walking.

-How did you find out about her?

-I accidently found her stole.

-I bet my dad was not pleased.

-No, he wasn't. But why? Did he love her?

Herbert stayed in silence for a few moments, like he was thinking if he should whether answer the question or not.

-I don't know what to say. All I know is that he kept that red piece of fabric for all these years, letting no one touching it besides himself. Sometimes he just sits there and holds it, looking at it and night-dreaming. But he doesn't talk about her, and I avoided her name for all these years. It is better this way.

-What happened? Did she die?

-Oh no, I mean, yes, but in a symbolic way. She became a vampire like us, which is like dying. The thing is she wanted to be like us, she got her freedom, and once she was free she ran away with a very attractive and sweet academic fellow…

Elisabeth noticed he emphasized the student. This story was getting more intriguing by the minute.

-Yes, he was a cutie and had a very charming… facial features. Back to the story. She came here for her good will after her freedom and he chased her to "save" her. She was bitten by father during a ball, we had a few moments of music and dancing before a great commotion that ended with their escape. It was horrible to see our midnight ball ruined like that. She escaped from all of this with that boy for good and we never heard of them ever since. Another thing before you start taking conclusions out of this- Herbert did a brief look around- I don't know how to explain that girl's relationship with my dad, if there was romance or not. Just… Don't tell my father I told you all this, alright?

-Fine. Why did you trust me all these information?

-Father seems to like you as a friend and it is good for you to know what ground you are stepping in. Besides I'm glad I can finally talk to someone about this.

-I'm flattered you can trust me even though I'm a stranger.

-You are kind of an icon to me. Your beauty is a legend and I love pretty things!

He gave her a smile. She gave him a confused glance not knowing how to respond.

-Oh I didn't mean to offend you! Please forgive me, your Majesty! Of course you are not just another pretty face, or just a woman with pretty dresses and good taste. You are so charming, but not in that way for me, because I don't care for woman in a romantic way, do you understand? You are so mysterious and interesting; I admire you so much… Gosh, why am I taking all this bullshit to an EMPRESS?

-Calm down. You don't have to divinize me. I'm just Elisabeth.

Was she just Elisabeth? Would she ever be able to be just Elisabeth in this reality? In this life?

* * *

**Answering reviews**

EscapingTheirReality

Thank you! I like how Tod and Sarah are developing their accomplice relationship, let's see how this will interfere in Count's life. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think.

Wolfs bane wicked

Thank you! Please let me know what you are thinking so far.

queenmedesa

Thanks! Yes, sometimes men are very disgusting in their way of staring into women. At least in the fic Sarah gets to get rid of these jerks ;) Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Hello everyone! Hope you are enjoying so far. It seems we had a little bit of a twist (not so much if you read Feeling Lucky), Krolock doesn't seem to be so cold as the being Sarah thinks he is in this moment of the fic.**

**I don't know how long you take for me to post next chapter, cause I still didn't had much ideas for it, but I hope to post as soon as possible.**

**Please, don't be shy and review, it only takes less than 5 minutes and I will do a better work knowing what other people think. Again, any suggestion or questions are welcomed.**


End file.
